


Heartache

by atrvcious



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BUT I STILL LOVE IT, But who has time for thinking am i right guys, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Ok bye ill go, Yall: ah shit here we go again, draco malfoy x reader - Freeform, kinda doesnt make sense when you think about it, me: uploads, thats it i guess, this is basically a shit post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrvcious/pseuds/atrvcious
Summary: Draco acted without thinking and left you with a heartache.





	Heartache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myself i guess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myself+i+guess).



                                                          

She hated him. Absolutely despised his idiotically flawless face. He was an insufferable goblin with an IQ of 0.1 and she hated his cowardly guts. He was someone she loved to hate.

_Would've_ loved to hate.

And there he was,sitting so proudly with his green and silver robes that bought out his shocking blonde hair and slaty eyes which were way too distracting. Why did she love the color green so much?

And there it was again,the smirk that his face was inscribed with almost all the time- the only exception being when he was hurt. Or well,was acting to be hurt.

He was infuriating; really. Sly smirks and snarky remarks thrown at everyone that crossed his path. He was just so _stupid_ that keeping him out of her mind seemed impossible. And of course,there had to be someone to remind him that he was too dumb for anyone's good.

She gladly took the honor of being that person.

And so they fought.

And fought.

...kept fighting.

But it was obviously not her fault. He was always the one who started the fights. Mocking compliments and scornful insults that made her blood boil and her face flush and her fists curl.

And her heart race.

But she knew why her heart raced whenever she was around him. It was obviously because he was so utterly stupid that being around him messed with her circulatory system. Couldn't be any other reason.

And she was panting. Out of breath and mind fuzzy.

He was too close. Why was he so close? They were shouting at each other from two feet apart just moments ago- what happened?

A split second-

Her hands pinned to the wall and their hitching breaths mixing together. Mouths moving with so much passion that her knees weakened and head swimmed and stomach fluttered.

It was hesitant touches and shy intakes of air.

It was fuzzy minds and flushed cheeks.

Hands gripping each others and shaky breaths.

It was chilling and electrifying,and yet she loved every second of it.

Because he was ethereal,intoxicating; flawed yet so perfect in a way she never could comprehend.

But oxygen was an essential resource for living, and it made his hazy head realize the things he should have before. 

And so his cold,soft lips left hers with unspoken words and tingling sensations.

She was dazed,confused,embarrassed and ecstatic all in once.

It was unanswered questions and unfulfilled fantasies.

Growing anger and the oh-so-lovely feeling of betrayal.

It was eyes tearing up and hands running through hair in frustration.

Heart-aching and throat closing up as reality sinked in.

Because she was stupid and naive and blind enough to think he cared.

And he was scared and broken and unhinged; too caught up in his own feelings to notice her heart ache.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys i have no idea what this is but if you liked it,then please leave feedback because it inspires me to write more :)


End file.
